Last Chance
by FeniFiction
Summary: A small fluff fiction I wrote with Nero and Kyrie and a little it of Dante at the end. Will continue if there's an interest.


Title: Last Chance

Author: Cw7421

Game: Devil May Cry 4

Time Line: One Month set after my previous story Arriving Late

Pairing: Nero and Kyrie (and Dante makes an appearance)

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom

Rating: Teen

Last Chance

Nero cried out in pain. His vision was darkened and he could only make out shapes. He saw the figure of a person dragging a writhing body clad in white and he realised that they had Kyrie. He thrashed from side to side in order to get free so he could protect Kyrie but soon a sword pieced his side and he slumped back into darkness.

Earlier that day,

Nero had finished up his meeting with the captain of the city guard and was heading back towards the church we Kyrie had been working. Nero had rarely let Kyrie out of his sight since the falling of the saviour; he couldn't deal with the stress of losing her again. Kyrie didn't mind at all he adored having Nero at her shoulder every moment of the day. It made her feel so safe. Nero had asked her to move into the house he had been given after the disaster and she had gratefully accepted.

Nero walked back to the church where Kyrie was waiting for him. She greeted him with a hug and a small kiss on the check. Nero couldn't help himself and let out one of his small grins.

"Ready to go?", Nero asked

"Two minutes, I've just got to go grab my things." Kyrie replied as she walked into one of the back rooms of the church. Nero looked around the church; it had been nearly restored but there were still some parts that needed reconstruction. As Nero looked around he saw the statue which he and Dante had ruined in their first confrontation. Dam, Nero thought, I'll have to pay for that.

Kyrie reappeared with a small bag of things and came back to Nero and then he held out his Devil Bringer to her which she wrapped her fingers rounds and they left the church to walk back to Nero's house. It was about half a mile from the church and as Nero was walking back he had a funny feeling that someone was watching him. Nero usually trusted his instructs as they have never been wrong before so he started to walk slightly faster. Kyrie looked up at Nero for an explanation at the sudden change but as she looked at the expression on his face she knew that something wasn't right. She tightened he grip on his hand and looked round at the darkening street. As she looked down the dark street she saw a figure appearing out of the dark side street. Nero saw it to and instantly started to react. He placed himself in front of Kyrie and began to reach for Blue Rose which was in its holster.

Faster than even Nero could react the strange figure had crossed the street and was standing in front of him. As Nero's hand grip the handle of Blue Rose the figure raised his hand and brought it down with an astonishing force on the side of Nero's neck, on one of the vital pressure points. Nero fell down unconscious as Kyrie watch on horror. Kyrie was backing away from the figure as Nero was lying on the pavement, she didn't know what do. As the figure came into the light she saw the smiling face of a man who had half of the skin off his face missing. She gasped in horror as she saw the rippling muscles of the man's face contort as his smile turned into a death stare. He stepped towards her and the last thing she saw was a fist coming towards her face and the last thing she felt of a blast of pain spread across her face.

Nero woke up feeling groggy and as he regained his full consciousness he realised his arms where shackled to the wall. He was a small dark room which had one small light in the middle of ceiling. His shirt had been removed and he had multiply 1 cm deep puncture marks across his chest.

"Finally you've woken up." A man appeared from out of the darkness. He was in a formal suit of navy and yellow with shiny black shoes. He had jet black hair and his face was totally blank of any expression and emotion.

Nero squinted, "Wwheree… amm I?"

"Before for you start babbling random nonsense and asking; Where am I?, Who are you?, What am I doing here?, let you fill me in. Where are you? It's not important. Who am I? I am Deus, leader of the Order of Cantatus and why are you here." As he finished this speech he stepped in front of Nero and said "Because you are going to tell me how to find Dante."

Nero had now regained all his faculties and spat in the face on Deus replying "Even if I did know I would never tell you."

Deus wiped away the spit from his face and sighed, "I thought you'd say that. I didn't want to do this but I guess I'm going to have to use some leverage."

With the last word leverage Nero saw Kyrie begin dragged in by the hair as she struggled to free herself. Nero felt rage boil inside him and he began to fight against his shackles. He needed to get free, he needed to protect her. He fought and fought and he finally gave up when he realised he couldn't get free. He watched her helplessly as she was dragged over to Deus. The man dragging her dropped her in front of Deus.

"Thank you Perditor." Deus said kindly as Perditor left the room. "Quite the beauty isn't she Nero" Deus said as he lifted her chin.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Nero spat through gritted teeth. Kyrie pulled away from Deus' touch and looked back towards Nero. There were tear streaks down her face and as she looked at him Nero noticed a darkish blue bruise beginning to form around Kyrie's left eye. As he says that his rage meter began to climb even higher. Hey could hurt him but if they dared start to hurt Kyrie then he would make them pay.

"Now that I have your attention Nero I am going to ask you again, where is Dante?" Deus asked with a hint of impatience.

"Like I said I don't know." Nero replied. "Just please… let Kyrie go. She has nothing to do with this. Just let… her… go. Please."

Deus looked up towards the ceiling and sighed. "I think I will have to persuade you a bit more. Perditor, if you would."

With that Nero felt he side burn as a sword penetrated the skin. He gritted his teeth as he heard Kyrie scream. In retrospect hearing Kyrie scream caused Nero more pain than the sword did.

Deus then nodded to Perditor who withdrew the sword from Nero's side. Nero grunted as the sword was removed and his head slumped down.

Deus walked back towards Nero and pushed up his forehead so Nero was looking him in the face and said "Well Nero, last chance. You either tell me where Dante is or the next threat is against Kyrie."

Nero was crippled. He couldn't let anything happen to Kyrie. "If you let Kyrie go I'll try and call Dante."

Deus looked at Nero with suspicion, "When Dante arrives Kyrie can go."

Nero closed his eyes, broached the deep barrier between human and demon in his mind, and thought, Dante I don't know if you can hear this but I need your help. Please help me.

Once Nero had opened his eyes he said that Dante would be there soon.

"We'll see." Deus retorted and left the room. Once the door had been shut Kyrie got up from the floor and rushed over to Nero and placed her hands on his chest. Kyrie began to cry uncontrollable as she rested her head on his chest. Nero let his head roll forward and planted several kisses on her collar bone. Kyrie wrapped her arms around Nero's neck and Nero felt her breathing begin to return to normal. It killed Nero inside to not be able to wrap his arms around her, to protect her from harm and to keep her safe.

After several minutes Deus walked back into the room. Kyrie turned to face him and squared her chest. She said with her voice shaking a little, "You won't touch him".

"Is that so little Miss" said Deus, his voice dripping with malice, "I guess I'll just have to touch you instead". With that he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from Nero. Nero thrashed to get free but couldn't do anything. Deus took out a small two inch long knife out of his suit and cut Kyrie's dress open. He ripped her dress from shoulder to hip and as it fell off it left Kyrie standing in just her underwear. Deus looked her with a sense of lust and then took the knife, flipped it in his hand and then plunged it into her thigh.

Kyrie screamed. It ripped down the barrier between Nero's human side and demon side and his arm began to glow. Suddenly in a flash of silver Deus head rolled across the floor. As the truncated body fell Nero saw Dante standing behind it. "Dude, that guy's a bit of a dick isn't he". Dante commented as he pulled thee shackles of Nero's arms. Nero rushed towards Kyrie who was on the floor.

Nero didn't know what to do. The knife was still in Kyrie's leg and she was whimpering. He wrapped his fingers round the hilt of the knife. She placed his lips against Kyrie's to stifle her scream as he pulled the knife out.

Blood began to pour out of the wound as Nero cut part of Kyrie's dress to bind up the wound. Nero picked Kyrie up and said too Dante. "Get us out of here."


End file.
